deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Charizard
Scorpion vs Charizard is a What if? Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs Pokemon. Which fan favorite pyrokinesis master will burn the other? Intro Wiz: Fire, a powerful element that few can master. Boomstick: Scorpion, the undead ninja. Wiz: And Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Scorpion Wiz: Scorpion, originally Hanzo Hasashi, is the most famous Mortal Kombatant. He's a master of Ninjitstu, knowing karate and tai kwan do. He also is armed with various weapons like two katanas, a battle axe, and a deadly spear that can pull over the opponent. He can also teleport and use fire. Boomstick: And as a hell spectre, he's almost unkillable! Wiz: However, when he enters the Netherrealm, he becomes stronger the longer he's in there, as well as giving him control over the terrain. Boomstick: Scorpion has defeated Shujinko, who's a god as well as defeating the first Sub Zero. Wiz: However, Scorpion's arrogant and despite being a specter, he can still be killed. Scorpion: I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine! Charizard Wiz: Charizard is the flaming dragon from Pokémon. Despite being known for his fire, he can perform flying type attacks like Fly and Flare Blitz. He also has some ground type moves like Earthquake and Rock Smash. He also can perform the Thunder Punch, and the Shadow Claw, which are Dark and Electricity type moves. Boomstick: Too bad he lost twice in the same season! Wiz: Anyway, Charizard also has a mighty Mega Evolution: Mega Charizard X, which he can turn into without Trainer assistance as shown in Smash Bros. Boomstick: Charizard has defeated Mewtwo, lifted a 600 ton Golem and has flames that go up to 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit. Wiz: However, Charizard's very slow and he's weak against Water types. Charizard: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, when competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well. Death Battle! Red is seen training Charizard until suddenly a Battle Axe flies through Red's chest, impaling Red in the chest and killing him. Scorpion: You're next! FIGHT! Scorpion grabs his Axe from Red's back and swings it wildly at Charizard, slashing the dragon multiple times. Scorpion uppercuts him back, teleports behind him and throws him head over heel into the ground. Scorpion then swings his sword in an attempt to impale Charizard, but Charizard kicks Scorpion in the stomach, knocking the assassin backwards. Charizard then performs Flare Blitz, slamming head first into Scorpion and launching him backwards. Scorpion: To hell with you! Scorpion teleports both of them to Netherrealm in a flash. In an instant, Scorpion pulled out his katanas and rushed up to Charizard, swinging both of his swords wildly. Charizard performed Thunder Punch, knocking Scorpion backwards and making him drop his swords. Scorpion shoots a fireball at Charizard, who takes it out with his own fireball. Charizard performs Fly, flying straight into Scorpion and ramming him into many pillars. Charizard: Roargh! Charizard slams Scorpion into the ground, before attempting to crush him, but Scorpion teleports at the last second. Scorpion throws his Spear at Charizard, but Charizard turns this against him and pulls him over instead. Charizard begins to rapidly slash and bite Scorpion, causing Scorpion to bleed everywhere. Charizard then performs Shadow Claw, slicing Scorpion in half. KO Aftermath Charizard roars in victory. Scorpion's body begins to decay into a skeleton. ---------------------------------------------- Wiz: This battle was close, but while Scorpion was faster, Charizard's superior strength, flight, and immunity was more than enough to take down Scorpion, and don't get us started on Mega Charizard X. Boomstick: Looks like Scorpion got roasted. Wiz: The winner is Charizard. Category:Mister Twister 22 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs